SETE VIDAS - PRÓLOGO
by DWS
Summary: Amigo ou inimigo? Não é fácil classificar o Trickster. Mais ainda sabendo-se que ele é o arcanjo Gabriel. O que está por trás da forma como se mostra? Qual o seu real objetivo em cada uma das SETE VIDAS de Dean Winchester? AVISO: SPOILERS de SETE VIDAS.
1. INFINITOS MUNDOS

_****__7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_

_SETE VIDAS __**PRÓLOGO**_

**PRÓLOGO** CAPÍTULO 1

INFINITOS MUNDOS

.

* * *

**SINOPSE:**

Amigo ou inimigo? Não é fácil classificar o Trickster. Mais ainda sabendo-se que ele é o arcanjo Gabriel. O que está por trás da forma como se mostra? O que esconde? Qual o seu real objetivo em cada uma das SETE VIDAS de Dean Winchester?

* * *

MUITOS ANOS ANTES

.

Gabriel mal podia acreditar. Como a grandiosidade daquilo pudera ter sido escondida dele e de seus Irmãos por tanto tempo? Em algum momento ele teria que encarar o fato de que quem lhe revelara aquilo fora um demônio cultuado por milhões, num passado recente, como uma deusa. Isso deveria incomodá-lo, mas estava maravilhado demais para isso.

Kälï despertara sua sexualidade. Antes dela, simplesmente não tinha importância para ele. Afinal, _anjos não têm sexo_. Não é assim que os homens vêem os anjos? Como seres assexuados. Mas, sentia-se outro quando estava com Kälï. Sentia-se vivo. Especial. Único. Não é à toa que ela era cultuada como uma deusa do sexo. Era simplesmente impossível a qualquer um resistir à sua sedução. E Gabriel nem mesmo tentou resistir. Gostava do azul vibrante de sua pele. Adorava se sentir envolvido e tocado por seus dez braços.

Mas Kälï lhe dera muito mais que prazer e conhecimento de suas próprias potencialidades.

Kälï lhe revelara um novo mundo. Um, não. Milhares. Incontáveis. INFINITOS. Existiam infinitas realidades. A Terra era o centro da Criação, mas replicada infinitas vezes. Um mesmo padrão que se repetia com infinitas variações. Vistas de longe, muitas daquelas realidades eram indistinguíveis umas das outras. As diferenças eram muito sutis. Estavam, muitas vezes, em detalhes insignificantes das histórias pessoais de um único ou uns poucos de seus habitantes. Mas, à medida que o tempo passava, mais diferenças se acumulavam. Um dia, aquelas realidades que hoje aparentavam ser tão semelhantes teriam uma História bastante diferente.

As diferenças também podiam ser de outras naturezas. Havia inúmeras diferenças geográficas entre as realidades. Uma ilha que não existia numa. Uma cidade que ficava do lado contrário do rio em outra. Diferenças no traçado dos continentes. Diferenças no mapa político. Uma variação muito comum era a forma com que a África era dividida. Em algumas destas realidades, a California pertencia ao México. Em muitas, a União Soviética ainda existia.

A regra era os principais fatos da História se repetindo nas diferentes realidades, mesmo que com uma defasagem de tempo. De poucos dias a muitas décadas. Várias ainda estavam vivendo a Revolução Industrial. Outras, a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Mas, havia casos mais extremos. Em uma realidade, os dinossauros não foram extintos e continuavam dominantes. Em outra, Roma ainda era o centro do mundo ocidental e os astecas dominavam a América.

Algumas realidades tinham até mesmo leis físicas diferentes. O que chamamos de magia estava integrado às leis naturais de muitas realidades. Seres fantásticos como dragões, unicórnios e quimeras eram comuns em muitas. Em algumas realidades, o céu era normalmente vermelho. Em outras, a cor característica das folhas era o azul, não o verde. Em uma, a Lua não existia. Em outra, estava fragmentada. Em uma terceira, a Terra tinha uma segunda Lua, numa órbita mais externa.

Por um tempo, Gabriel dedicara-se a explorar aqueles mundos e suas diferenças e maravilhas. Um homem santo de uma realidade poderia ser um serial killer em outra. Às vezes, um indivíduo, que era do sexo masculino em praticamente todas as realidades, surpreendia aparecendo como mulher em umas poucas delas. Era tudo fascinante. Sempre aparecia algo que o surpreendia e maravilhava. Estava descobrindo o quanto os humanos eram surpreendentes. Cada vez mais entendia a decisão do Pai de criá-los. De dar-lhes livre arbítrio. Era fascinante e surpreendente a forma como usavam essa dádiva, que aos próprios anjos fora negada.

Descobriu, surpreso, que, embora tenha encontrado homens em praticamente todas as realidades que conheceu, não existiam anjos em inúmeras. Em algumas, os espaços metafísicos onde esperava encontrar o Paraíso e o Inferno estavam vazios. Em outras, esses espaços estavam ocupados por outros panteões de divindades. Deuses pagãos. Encontrou até mesmo realidades em que aqueles espaços metafísicos eram compartilhados por muitos panteões de divindades. A Cidade Prateada era mais uma entre muitas cidades celestiais.

Havia até mesmo realidades em que não existiam quaisquer criaturas de natureza espiritual. Nestas, nem mesmo podia se manifestar em forma física, apenas como energia.

Nas realidades em que anjos existiam, descobriu diferenças tão surpreendentes quanto às do mundo material. A rebelião de Lúcifer e a profecia de seu enfrentamento com Miguel no Apocalipse estavam presentes na grande maioria das realidades em que existiam anjos. Mas, não em todas. Em umas poucas, fora Miguel o líder da grande rebelião. Estranhou ver Castiel em posição de destaque em diversas realidades. Em sua própria realidade, Castiel era um insignificante anjo de terceiro escalão.

Mas, o mais estranho foi conhecer diferentes versões de si próprio. Não era propriamente como encontrar-se com um gêmeo que reconhecia como si próprio. Ao adentrar em outra realidade, tornava-se um com seu eu daquela realidade. Geralmente os outros não percebiam a mudança a não ser que dissesse algo despropositado. Era estranho ver-se novamente tratado com honras de arcanjo e de estar cercado da elite celestial. Mais estranho ainda era se descobrir subitamente nos lugares mais sórdidos do planeta em meio a alguma das elaboradas armações do Trickster.

_O Trickster_. Ele próprio ainda não era o Trickster, embora o fosse em um número espantosamente grande de realidades. Mas, SERIA. Muito em breve Gabriel descobriria que ser o Trickster era algo inevitável. Estava escrito no seu destino que assim seria.

.

Não podia revelar a verdade a seus Irmãos. Não sem revelar a fonte da descoberta. Isso certamente atrairia a atenção de todos para Kälï. Não descansariam até que ela fosse destruída. Ele próprio não seria poupado. Diriam que sua proximidade da deusa-demônio era completamente inapropriada. Uma verdadeira traição.

Mais ainda agora. Em todas as realidades, observou que os anjos estavam se dividindo em facções. Que havia um processo em andamento. Anjos eram guerreiros. Almejar a guerra e a vitória era da sua natureza. Estavam novamente inquietos. A longa ausência do Pai piorava tudo. Começavam a surgir aqueles que acreditavam falar em Seu nome. A sonhar com a purificação que viria com o Apocalipse.

Os anjos sempre se ressentiram da atenção que o Pai devotava aos humanos. Esse ressentimento estava na origem da rebelião de Lúcifer e o número de seguidores que Lúcifer reuniu mostrava o quanto esse sentimento estava difundido. E, embora não expresso em palavras e atos, estava presente ainda hoje nos sentimentos de muitos de seus Irmãos.

A ideia de que os anjos implantariam o Paraíso na Terra parecia uma grande ironia para Gabriel. Talvez se conseguissem implantar o Paraíso _NO PARAÍSO_, ele pudesse levar a ideia a serio. Acabaria sendo apenas mais um banho de sangue. E todos pagariam um alto preço pelo equívoco.

.

Cada vez mais, preferia passar seu tempo no plano material. Cada vez menos se sentia identificado com aqueles que, por mera força do hábito, ainda chamava de Irmãos.

Seus Irmãos. Houve um tempo em que era difícil distinguir qualquer traço de individualidade entre eles. Eram um exército, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eram um só. Mas, isso foi há muito tempo. Antes da criação dos homens. A criação dos homens foi o divisor de águas. Depois disso, eles nunca mais foram um só.

E, agora, ele tinha seus próprios segredos sujos. Kälï e a desconcertante descoberta de que ninguém é único.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO**:

Esta fic é realmente o PRÓLOGO e não só da fic SETE VIDAS. Lembrando que a fic mostra o terceiro confronto dos Winchesters com o Trickster, esse capítulo narra o que aconteceu antes do primeiro encontro de Gabriel com os irmãos Winchester no seriado. Todos os encontros de Gabriel com os Winchester estariam, portanto, dentro do plano que logo será revelado. Falta contar isso ao Eric.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester e o Trickster são criações geniais de Eric Kripke, mas serão respeitosamente recriados por mim. SETE VIDAS. Sete diferentes Deans. Todos muito diferentes do que você conhece.

Gabriel é um arcanjo na tradição cristã e Kälï é uma deusa na tradição hinduísta. A associação dos dois é de inteira responsabilidade de Eric Kripke.

* * *

18.04.2014


	2. APOCALIPSE NOW

_****__7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_

_SETE VIDAS __**PRÓLOGO**_

**PRÓLOGO** CAPÍTULO 2

APOCALIPSE NOW

.

* * *

VINTE ANOS DEPOIS

.

Quantas realidades tinha visitado? Dez mil? Mais? Um pouco menos? Gabriel perdeu a conta antes mesmo de perder as esperanças. Era o mesmo cenário em todas as realidades que, apenas uma década antes, transbordavam de vida. DESTRUIÇÃO GLOBAL. Parecia que para o mundo e seus infelizes habitantes, humanos ou não, não tinha muita importância qual dos lados vencera a guerra definitiva entre o Bem e o Mal. Muito poucos ou nenhum sobreviveu para ver o desfecho.

Era triste constatar que, em todas as realidades em que os anjos venceram, a vida na Terra, em todas as suas formas, estava extinta. O fogo purificador varrera a superfície do planeta, fervera seus mares e queimara o ar. As hordas de demônios e criaturas das sombras foram detidas a um custo alto demais. O Inferno e o Purgatório estavam superlotados e assim permaneceriam. Almas humanas foram julgadas com um rigor nunca antes praticado e bilhões delas foram condenadas à danação. Anjos que não compactuaram com os novos senhores do Paraíso se juntaram a Lúcifer em jaulas no Inferno. Mesmo o Paraíso não era mais um lugar tão acolhedor assim.

Nas realidades em que os demônios venceram, parecia que o Inferno se mudara de mala e cuia para a face da Terra. O caos se instalara e demônios e todo tipo de criaturas infernais se digladiavam e faziam valer a lei do mais forte. As pavorosas torturas das fossas infernais agora aconteciam à luz do dia e as vítimas eram os anjos vencidos. Também humanos, mas estes não resistiam mais que algumas horas. O Portal do Paraíso fora lacrado e não receberia novos moradores. Os que morriam no plano material eram enviados diretamente para o Inferno, onde as torturas prosseguiam. Os que, por sua natureza, sentiam-se confortáveis no papel de torturadores, podiam ser moldados no Inferno em formas ainda mais brutais. Um ciclo interminável de brutalidade e dor se instalou e todos se alternariam nos papéis de vítima e algoz.

Em muitas realidades, Lúcifer fora o grande vencedor e implantara um regime de opressão tão absoluto que sufocava qualquer coisa que respirasse. Nem mesmo os demônios tinham motivos para comemorar a vitória. Nestas realidades, algumas comunidades de homens subsistiam. Era o que de pior podia ter lhes acontecido. Se ao menos tivessem morrido antes do Paraíso se fechar, alguns poderiam ter escapado. Agora não existia esperança e mesmo morrer não era uma solução, já que Lúcifer os aguardava do outro lado. E, uma vez lá, o tormento era eterno.

Em um número pequeno de realidades, o conflito que deveria ser o definitivo terminara em um equilíbrio instável. Um empate. Os contendores se entrincheiraram no Inferno e no Paraíso se preparando para a nova batalha definitiva. Na Terra, a destruição era completa. Não era mais adequada nem como o campo da futura batalha.

Em outros panteões também existiam profecias de destruição. O Ragnarök acontece nas realidades dominadas pelos deuses nórdicos. A serpente Jormungand se ergue do oceano e seu hálito venenoso traz uma morte lenta e dolorosa a todos os habitantes do norte da Europa. O deus Baldur morre ao deter o avanço do lobo Fenris sobre o território americano. Seu irmão gêmeo Hodur derrota o demônio de fogo Surtur, mas é mortalmente ferido na batalha. O terremoto que se seguiu à morte de Hodur afundou a Groenlândia. O sacrifício dos deuses da luz e da escuridão não foi suficiente para evitar que a destruição se espalhasse, com bilhões de mortos.

Em mais de uma realidade, o dia de Brahma chegou ao fim. O Deus indiano adormeceu e o fogo consumiu o universo que ele criou 4,32 bilhões de anos antes.

Anjos. Demônios. Deuses. O fim dos tempos chega até mesmo onde eles não intervieram. Gabriel descobriu, desanimado, que as simetrias do multiverso acabaram condenando também as realidades onde o sobrenatural não existia. O destino de um indivíduo em uma realidade influenciava seu destino em outras. O que acontecia em numa realidade, reforçava a probabilidade daquilo acontecer também nas realidades vizinhas de uma forma semelhante. Se acontecesse em um número suficientemente grande de realidades, tornava-se inevitável que acabasse acontecendo em todas.

A maioria das realidades onde o Inferno e o Paraíso não existiam se viu vítima de desastres naturais em ritmo crescente e poder destrutivo cada vez maior; ou mesmo de um único desastre de proporções catastróficas. O fim veio de muitas formas. Com as águas do dilúvio que se seguiu ao derretimento do gelo polar. Com fogo vindo do Céu na forma de uma chuva de asteroides. Com a inversão do eixo magnético do planeta. Com a erupção do supervulcão de Yellowstone. Cumpria-se a profecia maia de destruição global.

Em uma destas realidades, o asteróide Anúbis, ao atingir a costa da Índia, promoveu uma destruição somente comparável à que se seguiu ao impacto do meteoro que causou a extinção dos dinossauros. Mais de 80% de todas as espécies existentes estava extinta menos de 24 horas depois do momento do impacto. Decorridas 72 horas, a extinção atingira 98% das espécies. O último homem morreu dezoito meses depois. Foi terrível, mas, para bilhões de humanos, tudo acabou rápido. A onda de choque e a frente de fogo mataram instantaneamente 93%. E as mortes foram definitivas, o que não deixa de ser uma benção. Naquela realidade sem deuses, não havia surpresas desagradáveis os esperando do outro lado. Mesmo porque não existia o outro lado.

Em muitas realidades, independentemente do componente sobrenatural, a humanidade foi extinta em consequência do súbito surgimento e da rápida expansão de novas e terríveis pandemias. Gripe aviária. Uma variante ainda mais letal do vírus Ebola. Uma ação terrorista usando uma mutação feita em laboratório do extinto vírus da varíola. A volta da peste negra. O Croatoan, chamado apropriadamente de vírus demoníaco. E o mais destrutivo de todos: o vírus que transforma as vítimas em agentes ativos de propagação da infecção. O mortal vírus Z, Z de zombie.

Em inúmeras outras, os homens não precisaram que anjos ou demônios os empurrassem para o abismo. Caminharam rumo ao desastre com suas próprias pernas. Começou com disputas ideológicas, intolerância religiosa, luta por mercados ou ódio racial. Terminou num holocausto termonuclear que devastou a civilização e deixou imensas áreas inabitáveis por milênios.

O Apocalipse aconteceu. E não foi bom para ninguém.

.

Gabriel sabia o quão difícil era mudar o destino de um único indivíduo. O que se dispunha a fazer era algo em uma escala inimaginavelmente maior. Mudar o destino de TODOS os seres vivos – e até de criaturas que não podem ser classificadas como vivas – de TODAS as realidades. Não descansaria enquanto não tivesse sucesso.

Mesmo que passasse toda a eternidade tentando.

.

* * *

22.04.2014


	3. ENQUANTO HÁ VIDA, HÁ ESPERANÇA

_****__7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_

_SETE VIDAS __**PRÓLOGO**_

**PRÓLOGO** CAPÍTULO 3

ENQUANTO HÁ VIDA, HÁ ESPERANÇA

.

* * *

MUITO TEMPO DEPOIS

.

Gabriel aproximou-se respeitoso do majestoso tronco de carvalho. Abraçou a árvore e chorou, emocionado. Estava em um bosque. Ouvia o canto de pássaros e o zumbido de insetos. VIDA. Para qualquer lado que olhasse havia vida. Era maravilhoso. Um verdadeiro milagre. E pensar que estivera tão próximo de desistir. Foram tantos anos de busca. Tantos anos vendo apenas dor, morte e destruição.

Finalmente seus esforços foram recompensados.

UMA realidade sobrevivera. Uma única, dentre as mais de vinte mil que visitara. E talvez não apenas esta. Talvez existissem outras em que a vida subsistia abençoada pela luz do sol. Longe do terrível cheiro de enxofre. ESPERA. Calma. MUITA CALMA. Uma coisa de cada vez. Ainda era cedo para comemorar. Talvez não tivesse acontecido AINDA.

NÃO. Era verdade. O inimaginável ocorrera. O Apocalipse fora abortado. Os selos foram quebrados e Lucifer fora libertado. Mas, algo aconteceu e ele foi lançado mais uma vez no Inferno. E, com ele, Miguel. Miguel também estava aprisionado.

Gabriel escuta, investiga e descobre. Ao mesmo tempo, inesperado e óbvio. Os receptáculos. Claro, uma façanha desta magnitude exigia a ação de alguém excepcional.

Esse também era o motivo do Apocalipse acontecer justamente agora. Seus Irmãos finalmente tiveram sucesso. E o sucesso os fez acreditar que poderiam vencer. O ápice de um processo de eugenia iniciado há milênios e conduzido pela ordem dos kherubins, cumprindo ordens superiores. A criação de humanos geneticamente aperfeiçoados. Humanos fortalecidos de corpo e espírito para serem capazes conter a essência dos emissários celestes sem que seus corpos se incendiassem ou sofressem degradação celular acelerada.

Naquele momento, existiam cerca de quinze mil receptáculos em todo planeta. E, destes, pelo menos cem capazes de servir de receptáculo para anjos de ordens mais elevadas. Arcanjos como Miguel, Rafael ou ele próprio, Gabriel. Serafins como Zacariah. Ou para o falso arcanjo, o kherubim Lucifer. Nisso, não diferia muito do que vira em milhares de outras realidades quando o Apocalipse fora deflagrado. Via agora que essa era a condição que impelia seus Irmãos a porem o Grande Plano em marcha. A possibilidade do exército celestial caminhar sobre a face da Terra em corpos físicos.

Parecia, no entanto, que o aperfeiçoamento genético trouxera um efeito colateral indesejado para quem imaginava controlar o processo: uma força de vontade férrea. Os irmãos Winchester foram capazes de resistir a todas as pressões e mudar o Grande Plano.

Mas, somente NESTA realidade.

Algo dera errado em todas as outras. Havia mil coisas que podiam dar errado e, de uma maneira ou de outra, foi exatamente isto o que aconteceu. DEU ERRADO.

Mas, sabendo-se o que deu certo, é possível corrigir o que deu errado. Era isso o que faria.

Usaria a seu favor as mesmas leis universais que levaram milhões de realidades à destruição. Não precisava alterar o destino de todas, somente de algumas. As demais as acompanhariam. Só precisava escolher cuidadosamente quais as realidades que deveriam ter suas histórias alteradas.

A primeira condição era que as realidades escolhidas fossem muito diferentes entre si em algum aspecto essencial. E apostava todas as suas fichas que esse aspecto essencial era a história de vida de seu protagonista, Dean Winchester, o humano escolhido para tornar-se o receptáculo de Miguel. Precisava torcer que todas as suas versões tivessem a mesma determinação e espírito de luta. Ou moldá-los para que tivessem.

A segunda condição é que essas realidades fossem representativas da diversidade de formas como todos aqueles mundos encontraram o seu fim. Para que tivessem a capacidade de arrastar os seus similares ao mesmo desfecho.

SETE. Sete é um número cabalístico. Um número de poder. Precisava reverter o destino de SETE realidades. Salvando essas sete, salvaria a todas.

Nada é de graça. Existe sempre um preço a ser pago. Na realidade que sobreviveu, ele, Gabriel, fora morto por Lucifer antes da vitória final. Se estivesse certo, esse fato teria que se incorporar à história destas sete realidades que seriam modificadas. E, consequentemente, à de todas as demais. Se tivesse sucesso, estaria assinando sua própria sentença de morte em todas as realidades.

Um preço pequeno para salvar toda a Criação.

.

Sete realidades. Chamaria de _realidade zero _a realidade que sobreviveu sem sua intervenção. A história de vida do Dean Winchester desta realidade seria o seu roteiro. Melhor, levaria esse Dean Winchester a cada uma das sete realidades que deveriam ter suas histórias mudadas. Para algum momento escolhido do passado destas realidades, quando salvá-las ainda era possível.

Por experiência própria, sabia que Dean Winchester ocuparia o corpo de sua própria versão da realidade em que estivesse. A consciência do corpo ocupado ficaria como que desligada, mas o cérebro registraria os pensamentos do novo ocupante. O registro permaneceria quando o corpo fosse devolvido ao seu legítimo dono. A experiência do Dean da realidade zero seria repassada de forma subconsciente. Ao final do processo, suas versões incorporariam elementos da forma de pensar e reagir que permitiram o Dean da realidade zero sair vitorioso em sua realidade. Isso os ajudaria a vencer suas próprias batalhas.

E também o Dean da realidade zero aprenderia com cada uma de suas versões. Ele não teria acesso às memórias do corpo ocupado. Mas, colocar-se no papel do outro, um outro ao mesmo tempo tão igual e tão diferente de si próprio, ia ensinar-lhe coisas essenciais para seu próprio futuro. Multiplicar por sete a sua experiência de vida. Ele estava destinado a sobreviver ao Inferno e impedir o Apocalipse, mas ainda teria que sobreviver aos anos seguintes. Novas ameaças surgiriam e ele precisava estar pronto para enfrentá-las. A experiência de suas contrapartes poderia ajudá-lo. Dar-lhe forças para sobreviver a seis meses no Inferno e a mantê-lo vivo para cumprir sua missão.

Não podia se iludir achando que seria fácil. Em outra realidade, você nunca é você mesmo. O outro está sempre lá, mesmo que em segundo plano. Em algumas realidades, as memórias do invasor se perdem e a personalidade do dono do corpo emerge a ponto de parecer que este voltou a assumir o controle do corpo. E isso seria verdade tanto para Dean quanto para ele próprio, Gabriel. Sabia como era. Vira acontecer. Variava muito de realidade para realidade. Mesmo onde conservassem a memória, a personalidade do proprietário do corpo sempre estaria presente. Alterando a forma de pensar e de sentir. Influenciando as decisões. Tornando o resultado final mais incerto.

Havia mais uma coisa a ser considerada. Não podia aparecer para Dean como seu amiguinho, ensinando passo a passo como deveria agir. Isso só o enfraqueceria. Dean precisava ser cobrado até seus limites. Além de seus limites. Repetidas vezes. Para fortalecer sua vontade.

Ele, Gabriel, teria que agir como um sargento. Tornar a vida de Dean Winchester cada vez mais difícil. Tornar sua vida um Inferno. Treiná-lo para sobreviver a tudo. Dean precisava odiá-lo. Como um soldado raso odeia o sargento que o oprime, embora o sargento tenha como único objetivo dar-lhe a chance de voltar da guerra vivo e saudável.

Dean precisava do arcanjo Gabriel como seu anjo da guarda. E precisava do Trickster, como seu nêmesis, o seu pior inimigo.

Sete diferentes versões de Dean Winchester. SETE VIDAS. E teria que confrontá-lo em todas elas.

.

_– Serei ao mesmo tempo o seu MELHOR AMIGO e o seu PIOR INIMIGO, Dean Winchester. Você vai ADORAR me conhecer._

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO**:

Aqui é explicado o porquê do Trickster se mostrar tão diferente em cada realidade. O Trickster esquece a sua verdadeira identidade e seu objetivo em algumas realidades. Exatamente como acontece com o Dean.

* * *

26.04.2014


	4. A CLEPSIDRA DE TARA

_****__7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_

_SETE VIDAS __**PRÓLOGO**_

**PRÓLOGO** CAPÍTULO 4

A CLEPSIDRA DE TARA

.

* * *

QUANDO TUDO COMEÇOU (MUITO TEMPO ATRÁS, NUMA REALIDADE MUITO DISTANTE)

.

- Aqui está!

- Um gigantesco relógio de água? É impressionante.

- O nome é clepsidra. Mas, esta é especial. Pertence a Tara, deusa hindu do tempo. Em sânscrito, Tara significa travessia. Com a clepsidra de Tara é possível cruzar as barreiras que separam os mundos e chegar a qualquer lugar, em qualquer época. Planetas distantes. Até mesmo outras realidades.

- E essa é a única forma de se chegar a esses outros mundos de que me falou?

- Não, claro que não. Existem muitas formas de se atravessar as barreiras entre as realidades. Tem quem o faça o tempo todo. Ir nunca é o problema. O problema é VOLTAR. As realidades não são estáticas. O tempo corre diferente em cada uma delas. É muito fácil perder a referência de origem. Na verdade, é inevitável.

- E a clepsidra? Como se faz para usá-la?

- A clepsidra é composta basicamente por dois vasos. Água cai do vaso que está acima para o que se encontra abaixo. O tempo até a água terminar de escoar é bem definido. O mesmo princípio de uma ampulheta, usando água ao invés de areia. A clepsidra de Tara marca exatamente 1 dia local, não importa aonde cada vaso esteja. Ou seja, ela compensa as variações astronômicas, as diferenças decorrentes da latitude, diferenças de qualquer natureza, fazendo que o tempo esteja sempre sincronizado para os dois vasos.

- Mesmo que os vasos estejam em realidades diferentes?

- Isso. A clepsidra de Tara mantêm as duas realidades conectadas e o tempo em ambas sincronizado. É possível definir um tempo da estadia, que pode ser diferente de 1 dia. Pode ser um século, por exemplo. Uma vez decorrido o tempo desejado, o viajante é trazido automaticamente de volta. Mas, o viajante precisa estar em contato físico direto com o filete de água que verte do primeiro para segundo vaso quando o tempo esgotar ou fica preso na outra realidade.

- O viajante precisa levar o segundo vaso com ele? Mas, ele é imenso. Cinco vezes a altura de um homem. Cheio d'água pesa toneladas.

- Tolo. É um objeto mágico. Pode assumir qualquer forma. Geralmente, a forma de um marcador de tempo. Pode se tornar pequeno o bastante para caber na palma de uma mão. E leve o bastante para ser transportado pelo viajante.

- E a água que flui entre os vasos? Ela também cruza a barreira entre as realidades?

- Existe um fluxo contínuo que garante o sincronismo. Mas, o fluxo não pode ser detectado. Por nenhum meio. Nem pela ciência dos homens, nem pelas artes dos magos, nem pelos sentidos dos deuses.

- Então a água que verte deixa de ser percebida como sendo água?

- A água da clepsidra de Tara também pode assumir qualquer forma. Como o viajante deve manter a água sempre em contato com o próprio corpo, é conveniente que assuma a forma de um objeto. A forma escolhida é geralmente a de uma pedra preciosa. Ou algum tipo de joia.

- Então? O que estamos esperando para pôr o pé na estrada?

- Esse interesse todo .. Eu devia saber que não era mera curiosidade. Parece que já tem os planos de viagem prontos, Loki.

- Grandes planos, minha querida Kälï. Mas, tudo depende de Tara me deixar usar a clepsidra. Acha que ela permitirá?

- Se isso a desagradasse, você jamais teria pousado os olhos na clepsidra. Não precisei pedir. Ela própria ofereceu. Confesso que ela ter permitido que você a usasse, me surpreendeu. Me surpreendeu mais ainda que ela SOUBESSE de você e do seu interesse. Como conseguiu enredá-la? Afinal, Tara é também a deusa da compaixão e você é o senhor das mentiras. Um canalha manipulador.

- Se ela é a senhora do tempo talvez saiba algo que não saibamos. Ou talvez tenha visto que meu coração é puro e que minhas intenções são piedosas.

- E eu ainda tenho que escutar isso. Não sei como consegue, Loki. Você é capaz de enganar até quem te conhece bem e sabe de tudo que você é capaz.

- Queria que confiasse em mim, Kälï. Eu amo você. Eu morreria por você se fosse necessário. Um dia, mais do que acreditar, você vai descobrir que é a mais pura verdade.

- Vou fingir que acredito.

.

* * *

AGORA

.

_'Uma jóia. Dean Winchester não usaria uma pedra, mas poderia ser .. um amuleto. Um amuleto de prata como o que ele já usa. Basta fazer a substituição. E o segundo vaso poderia ser .. vejamos .. um despertador digital, destes que se encontra em qualquer motel de beira de estrada. Ele pode olhar um milhão de vezes e nunca vai desconfiar. E, assim, nossa jornada pode começar.'_

.

* * *

**COMENTÁRIOS**:

1) Eis a longamente esperada explicação sobre os objetos que transportam Dean de uma realidade para outra. Mas, nem tudo foi dito ainda.

2) Clepsidra é o nome dado a qualquer relógio de água.

3) Gabriel se sacrifica por Kälï no episódio 5x19 (The Hammer of The Gods).

* * *

29.04.2014


	5. COMEÇANDO PELO FIM

_**7VERSE : SETE VIDAS**_

_SETE VIDAS __**PRÓLOGO**_

**PRÓLOGO** CAPÍTULO 5

COMEÇANDO PELO FIM

.

* * *

.

Não fora fácil, mas Gabriel tinha feito a escolha das sete realidades que tentaria alterar o destino.

A questão era: o quê precisava ser modificado em cada uma delas? Dificilmente um único evento podia ser responsável por tudo de ruim que aconteceu depois. Nada tinha uma única causa. Talvez fossem necessários milhares de ajustes. Difícil saber se uma mudança levava na direção certa ou acelerava o caminho para o fim. Mais difícil ainda era saber se uma mudança na direção certa não seria logo depois anulada por outra, imprevista, um efeito colateral indesejado da primeira, que pusesse tudo a perder.

Mas, pelo menos, tinha que TENTAR. Não podia ficar imobilizado pela incerteza.

Na única realidade em que o Apocalipse fora abortado, isso se deu pela ação obstinada dos receptáculos destinados a abrigar as essências de Miguel e de Lucifer: os irmãos Dean e Samuel Winchester. E eles tiveram sucesso graças à forte ligação emocional que existia entre os dois irmãos e à inabalável determinação de Dean de sempre fazer o que era certo. Ou de fazer o errado, o irracional, o impossível para alcançar o objetivo que acreditava ser o certo.

Como repetir esse resultado nas demais realidades?

A estratégia de Gabriel estava baseada na crença que os irmãos Winchester, unidos, eram a chave para deter o Apocalipse. Funcionaria sob outras condições?

O primeiro problema a ser enfrentado era que Samuel e Dean Winchester não existiam juntos em todas as sete realidades escolhidas. Mas, estas realidades foram escolhidas exatamente por isso. DIVERSIDADE. Seria muito mais fácil se pudesse escolher apenas realidades em que Dean e Samuel, além de irmãos, fossem também caçadores. Mas, pressentia que não daria certo. As realidades escolhidas precisavam ser representativas das infinitas variações do multiverso. Ou não poderia salvá-las a todas. Mas, onde os irmãos não existiam, quem poderia substituí-los nesta missão? Onde a relação entre eles fosse diferente, como trazê-los de volta para o roteiro original?

Gabriel sublinhou mentalmente os elementos chave da relação dos irmãos nas realidades escolhidas. Na realidade 1, os vínculos entre os irmãos eram fracos. Na realidade 2, Dean existia numa versão feminina e isso desequilibrava a parceria dos irmãos como caçadores, levando Sam a assumir riscos inaceitáveis. Na realidade 3, não eram irmãos de sangue e forças externas agiam para jogá-los um contra o outro. Na realidade 4, Sam morrera muito jovem e a vida de Dean perdera completamente o rumo. Na realidade 5, Dean não existia e Sam tinha, como parceiro, o irmão Adam, que, nesta realidade, era o primogênito de John e Mary. Na realidade 6, Dean e Sam somente existiam somente como personagens de ficção. Na realidade 7, eram inimigos declarados.

O segundo problema é que o Apocalipse não seguiu o mesmo roteiro em todas as realidades. Dean e Sam desafiaram anjos e demônios com sucesso. E onde o inimigo era outro? Como ter sucesso contra um asteróide em rota de colisão com a Terra? Como impedir que bilhões morressem em desastres naturais ao redor do mundo? Como parar a carnificina trazida por um vírus que afetava o cérebro e mudava os padrões de comportamento dos infectados? Sam e Dean eram apenas homens. E contra ameaças desta magnitude, homem algum tinha qualquer chance de sucesso.

Como reproduzir um roteiro quando os personagens, o cenário e as circunstâncias são outros?

Recapitulando:

Na realidade 1, os laços entre os irmãos Winchester sempre foram frágeis e se partiram. Sam tinha vergonha do irmão _cross-dressing_ e, ao se dar conta que não conseguiria mudá-lo, desistiu definitivamente dele e seguiu em frente sozinho. Sam não fora criado por John para ser um caçador, mas a morte de Jessica o convencera de que era inútil fugir ao destino dos Winchester e que, gostando ou não, só lhe restava levar em frente o _negócio da família_. Mas, sem a proteção do irmão, de quem se afastara, e sem ter sido suficientemente treinado, acabou morto por Gordon Walker, que se convencera que Sam era o Anti-Cristo. Sam morreu sem saber que o irmão, numa noite em que estava especialmente deprimido, e já meio bêbado, entrou em um bar barra-pesada vestido de _cowgirl_ e intencionalmente provocou os frequentadores. De certa forma, foi suicídio. Dean foi espancado até a morte. O seu último pensamento coerente foi que finalmente deixaria de envergonhar Sam. Mas, embora suas mortes tenham sido violentas, pode-se dizer que tiveram sorte. Muito mais sorte que quem viveu para testemunhar as explosões. Os cogumelos de fogo que engoliam cidades inteiras ao redor do mundo. As cinzas que caíam como neve, cobrindo tudo, matando o verde e trazendo a fome. A radiação, a fumaça no ar, a ausência do sol. Tudo contribuia para que as pessoas caissem nas ruas, primeiro doentes e depois mortas. Os Cavaleiros do Apocalipse caminhavam pelo mundo sem encontrar resistência. O Paraíso fechou os ouvidos às súplicas dos homens e abandonou o planeta à sua própria sorte.

§

Na realidade 2, Sam via Diana como sua irmãzinha eternamente indefesa, a quem precisava proteger o tempo todo. Era superprotetor e isso foi a sua ruína. Temendo que a irmã não conseguisse dominar seu adversário e se pôr a salvo a tempo, deliberadamente atraiu para si a artilharia dos moradores de uma cidadezinha do Utah assustada por pavorosos assassinatos em série. Ao ver o que a turba enfurecida fez com o corpo do irmão, Diana desistiu da cruzada inglória de defender quem não faz por merecer o sacrifício. Mas, Diana iludiu a si mesma quando imaginou que poderia retomar uma vida normal ao lado do ex-marido e do filho. Ela e Luke Braeden acabaram por se reconciliar, mas o Inferno tinha outros planos para Benjamin, o filho dos dois. Lilith se apossa do corpo de uma jovem babá, seqüestra o garoto no dia do seu aniversário de 5 anos e desaparece com ele. Luke abandona a advocacia e torna-se parceiro de Diana na longa busca por Lilith. Foram anos de luta contra os demônios que a protegiam. Ao reencontrarem Lilith, Benjamin, agora com 14 anos, estava irremediavelmente corrompido pelo sangue de demônio e manifestava imenso poder. Luke fora assassinado anos antes, mas retornara como receptáculo de Castiel. Sem vínculos fortes com o filho, com quem conviveu por muito pouco tempo, Diana não conseguiu convencer Benjamin a renegar Lucifer. Castiel tentou um ataque direto, mas foi morto por Lucifer com sua própria espada. Após terríveis batalhas, Lucifer, ainda vestindo Benjamin, passou a reinar soberano sobre a Terra por toda a eternidade.

§

Na realidade 3, Dean cedeu à paranóia de John e voltou-se contra Jonathan Harvelle. Com todos os laços familiares e afetivos quebrados, Jonathan foi manipulado por Robert Singer e abriu o portal do Inferno, dando início ao Apocalipse. Ao se dar conta do que fizera, Jonathan matou Robert Singer e tentou fechar novamente o portal, mas foi mortalmente ferido por Crowley. Ele e muitos outros demônios já estavam em frenética atividade na Terra muito antes do portal ser aberto. Tyson Brady, ex-colega de quarto de Jonathan Havelle dos tempos de Stanford e presidente da multinacional Niveus Pharmaceuticals, dissemina o vírus Croatoan nos cinco continente, levando o mundo ao caos. Demônios possuem os corpos de agentes da lei, altas patentes do exército, políticos e até médicos e enfermeiras. E atacam das mais diversas maneiras. Caçadores, médiuns, sacerdotes e qualquer um que possa representar uma ameaça são caçados e mortos. Mas, o ataque é direcionado principalmente aos receptáculos, para impedir que anjos possam se manifestar no plano material. Jimmy Novak e a família são massacrados. Cercados por criaturas infernais, Dean e John lutam com todas as suas forças e até a última bala, mas tombam frente a inimigos em superioridade numérica esmagadora. Os anjos tardam a agir e quando finalmente o fazem, a Terra inteira se torna um campo de batalha. Mais organizados, os demônios vencem e o Inferno se implanta na Terra.

§

Na realidade 4, Dean não conseguiu superar a perda do irmão na juventude e isso acabou por comprometer seu casamento e sua relação com o filho. Dean foi lentamente perdendo o gosto pela vida à medida que se deixou enredar por uma rotina frustrante. Deixara de ser o protagonista de seu próprio destino. Sua amargura era como um veneno, afastando quem poderia ajudá-lo. Era infeliz e parecia querer a infelicidade de todos a sua volta. Sua determinação só reapareceu quando era tarde demais. Não só para ele, mas para o mundo inteiro. Um asteróide rumava em rota de colisão com a Terra. A histeria que tomou conta do mundo e fez com que muitos se entregassem ao desespero, teve em Dean o efeito contrário. Ele se conscientizou de que precisava recuperar o tempo perdido e corrigir seus erros. Finalmente aceitou que Sam estava morto e que sua responsabilidade agora era com seu filho, um adolescente confuso que, como o irmão, tampouco merecia não viver o suficiente para conhecer e desfrutar do amor. Mas, já não dependia apenas dele. Precisava derrubar o muro que ele próprio erguera entre ele e o filho. Atravessou um país tumultuado, que o pânico coletivo fizera entrar em colapso. Em duas ocasiões por pouco não perdeu a vida. Precisou sacrificar o Impala, mas chegou a seu destino com dois dias de vantagem. Um tempo curto, em condições normais, para reconstruir uma relação tão desgastada. Tempo suficiente quando a proximidade da morte faz com que nada mais seja realmente importante. Dean abraçava forte o filho Benjamin e ambos estavam reconciliados e serenos no momento em que o asteróide Anúbis atingiu a costa da Índia e o mundo acabou.

§

Na realidade 5, Adam passou seis meses no Inferno de onde foi resgatado pelo anjo Balthazar. Na ausência do irmão, Sam caiu sob a influência de Ruby e se deixou viciar por sangue de demônio, ficando susceptível à influência de Lucifer, que, do Inferno, passou a controlar seus atos. Acreditando ser a única forma de salvar Sam, Adam aceitou tornar-se receptáculo de Miguel. Com seus corpos controlados pelos dois poderosos arcanjos, Adam e Sam enfrentaram-se no que deveria ser a batalha decisiva entre o Bem e o Mal. Mas, os laços entre os irmãos mostram-se insuspeitadamente fortes. Os receptáculos resistem e o golpe decisivo não é desferido. O empate transfere a responsabilidade pela vitória para outros atores. Os Cavaleiros do Apocalipse trazem guerra, fome, morte e peste, esta na forma do vírus Ebola. Balthazar ataca humanos possuídos com o bastão transmutador que converte os adversários em sal. Gabriel usa o bastão de Moisés para afundar a Austrália, cuja população fora dominada e enlouquecida pela Prostituta da Babilônia. Rafael usa a trombeta que derrubou as muralhas de Jericó para destruir cidades inteiras. Nova York foi apenas a primeira. As baixas já eram gigantescas quando Uriel ativou simultaneamente em Los Angeles, em Xangai e em Bombaim uma versão ainda mais poderosa da arma que, no passado, vaporizou Sodoma e Gomorra. Entrincheirados no Paraíso e no Inferno, Miguel e Lucifer, após silenciarem as indesejadas vozes de seus receptáculos, reúnem almas e armas para a batalha final. Na Terra, o cenário é de destruição.

§

Na realidade 6, onde não existiam caçadores treinados para enfrentar monstros, a humanidade foi rapidamente dizimada pelo vírus Z. A velocidade de contágio foi espantosa. Exponencial. Vinte e quatro horas após o primeiro infectado atacar transeuntes em Time Square, já havia focos da infecção em todas as grandes cidades do mundo. Os fluxos de turismo e de negócios espalharam a doença para as cidades menores antes que o mundo tomasse conhecimento da existência e da gravidade desta nova e terrível pandemia. Era difícil atribuir uma taxa de letalidade à doença. Cerca de 98% dos infectados despertava numa condição que dificilmente podia ser considerada como vida. Os outros 2% simplesmente não despertavam. Infelizmente, a incapacitação e a segunda e definitiva morte não eram imediatas. Os infectados não transmitiam a doença de forma passiva. Eles o faziam de forma deliberada. Estar são transformava o indivíduo num alvo. Os infectados matavam todos os que conseguiam agarrar. Com as funções cerebrais irremediavelmente comprometidas, atacavam os saudáveis para aplacar uma fome insaciável induzida pela própria doença. Qualquer ferimento, por menor que fosse, levava à infecção. O exército de zumbis só crescia. Em Vancouver, Necker poderia ter fugido para o mar e escapado. Mas, ainda personificando Jay Padalecki, ele voltou e morreu defendendo Jen Ackles dos zumbis que invadiram a casa em que moravam. Cercado, Jen investiu armado contra os zumbis com uma bravura que deixaria orgulhoso seu personagem mais famoso. Mas, não era um filme e não teve um final feliz. Ele, sua cidade e o mundo estavam condenados.

§

Na realidade 7, Sam foi sendo lenta e irremediavelmente corrompido pelo mal após o pacto demoníaco que fez para trazer Jessica de volta da morte. Dean tornou-se seu ferrenho inimigo, mas caiu numa armadilha preparada pelo irmão e acabou tetraplégico e terrivelmente mutilado. Indefeso, foi torturado pelo irmão por meses, até ser sacrificado por Sam no ritual satânico que abriu o portal do Inferno, dando início ao Apocalipse. Ao ver a faca ritual empunhada por Sam ser levantada, Dean fechou os olhos e lembrou da primeira vez que teve o irmão, um bebê com poucos dias de vida, no colo. Em seu rosto se formou um sorriso triste e ele abriu seu coração para um sentimento que acreditava definitivamente perdido. AMOR. Quando a faca transpassou seu coração, não encontrou ali nem medo, nem ódio nem mágoa. Somente o mesmo velho amor incondicional que o sorriso daquele bebê lhe despertou muitos anos antes. Com o portal escancarado, demônios e outras criaturas do Inferno atravessaram. A abertura do portal do Inferno coincidiu com o fechamento do portal do Paraíso. A alma de Dean foi a última a atravessar o portal. Dias terríveis se seguiriam. Lucifer e os anjos caídos da primeira rebelião recebem o apoio da facção liderada por Uriel. Acuados, os anjos leais a Miguel lançaram o fogo purificador contra as hordas demoníacas quando estas já se consideravam vitoriosas. Na Terra, restaram apenas cinzas e fumaça. Nenhum resquício de vida em nenhum lugar.

§

Gabriel respira fundo ao encarar o tamanho do desafio que tem pela frente.

– É agora, Dean. Ou melhor, Deans. Preparados ou não, é hora de, juntos, virarmos esse jogo.

.

O INÍCIO

CONTINUA EM SETE VIDAS

* * *

**_PLANO DA OBRA_:**

_1) VIDA ZERO: www fanfiction net/s/9685726/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-ZERO_

_2) VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/9710922/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-1_

_3) VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/9736133/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-2_

_4) VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_5) VIDA 4: www fanfiction net/s/9841078/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-4_

_6) VIDA 5: www fanfiction net/s/9989060/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-5 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_7) VIDA 6: www fanfiction net/s/9988970/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-6_

_8) VIDA 7: www fanfiction net/s/10270245/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-7 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_9) **PRÓLOGO**_

_10) EPÍLOGO VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/10316825/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-1_

_11) EPÍLOGO VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/10353006/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-2_

_12) EPÍLOGO VIDA 4_

_13) EPÍLOGO VIDA 6_

* * *

**COMENTÁRIO**:

Creio que muitos imaginaram que a diferença fundamental entre as realidades fosse o comportamento sexual do Dean (_crossdressing_, _genderswap_, _gay_, impotente, virgem, mutilado), mas a diferença realmente importante para o destino do mundo é a relação do Dean com o irmão, causa ou consequência da variável sexual.

* * *

01.05.2014


End file.
